Nailpolish
by maximumfan
Summary: Quinn Pensky always painted her nails the color she was feeling. Quinn's nails from a little bit before Mark's breakup to after prom. QUOGAN!
1. Silver is Settling

Quinn Pensky always painted her nails the color she was feeling

**A/N: This is my first fanfic, so be nice!! **

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own a TV show, so I'll write about it on a website for fans. Sure. Makes sense. Oh, and I own the rights to cheese.**

**Nailpolish**

Quinn Pensky always painted her nails the color she was feeling. Right now, she was in her dorm room painting her

toenails metallic silver while her roommates Lola and Zoey were concentrating on homework. There wasn't much going on

in her life right now; it pretty much revolved around her boyfriend of three years, Mark DelFigalo. Oh Mark. She was having

some troubling thoughts about him lately. Yeah, Quinn really liked him, but she wasn't getting the feeling back. 'He

probably just has a lot on his mind right now,' Quinn thought. 'I'm sure he'll be up for Sushi Rox later.' She continued

painting her nails. "UGH! I HATE homework!!" Lola said suddenly, snapping up her books and getting jumping up to grab a

Blix. "I'm gonna go hang out with James, Michael, and Logan." Zoey got up too. "Yeah, I'll come with you. You coming

Quinn?" She looked at her roommate painting her nails and wasn't surprised when she said, "Nah. You guys go ahead."

"Okay." They left the room in excitement. Quinn let her thoughts wander. There were two reasons she didn't want to go.

The obvious one was she wasn't going to walk around campus with wet toenails. But the second one wasn't so obvious.

When Lola has said Logan's name, she got this weird feeling in her stomach, like what it feels like when you laugh too

hard, but without the pain. Quinn thought she should stay away from Logan for the moment, just until she could get to the

bottom of this weird feeling. One thing a scientist doesn't like to feel is confused. But Logan aside, she was okay. Not great

or fantastic, but settling. Now she was on her last toe. All of her toenails were now shiny, metallic, neutral silver. Kind of an

emotionless color, but Quinn liked it. For a while anyway.

**I hope you liked it!! The second chapter will be called Green is for Jealousy. More Quogan to come!! Was there anything you liked/didn't like? Drop a line by clicking the lovely little thing called the REVIEW button!! PLEASE! Later!**

**maximumfan**


	2. Green is for Jealousy

**A/N: Hi! Thanks so much for all of the positive feedback to the people who reviewed- Lady Liln, LovingMyLife, Secrets710, , and Animefrekkagome! You guys rock! Onward with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda. **

Green is for Jealousy

The next day at lunch, Quinn, Lola, Zoey, James, and Michael were having lunch together.

"So, do you think French Fries have feelings?" Michael asked, holding up a fry. "Why, yes Michael. I'm sure they do. I think about that all the time," Lola said sarcastically. "Hey! Don't mock me and my thoughts about French fries!" Michael exclaimed angrily. "Alright! Break it up you two!" Zoey said. She looked over at her pale brunette roommate, who had been awfully quiet lately. Like now; she appeared to be zoning out. "QUINN," Zoey said. Quinn looked up from her food. "Yeah?"

"You were zoning out again," Zoey stated. Quinn looked back down. "Oh. Sorry." Zoey exchanged glances with Lola. What was wrong with Quinn?

.o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quinn was distracted. She didn't feel like eating, she didn't feel like talking, and all she could do was think about how bad things were between her and Mark. He didn't even want to talk or hang out anymore. Every time she wanted to hang out with him, he was "doing homework" or "not feeling well." Come on! She had an IQ of 177 for crying out loud! She can tell if her boyfriend was lying to her. 'I'd better talk to him soon, or he'll slip away from me,' Quinn thought.

"Hey guys!" A male voice said, addressing the group. Quinn was snapped out of her thoughts by this said voice and looked up to find Logan standing there with a beach blonde, Jessica Simpson, Barbie slut. 'Why does Logan always go for the easy, trashy kind?' Quinn thought. Her blood boiled as she watched the girl, Jessica as Logan introduced her as, take a seat next to him across the table. Quinn hated her walk, her talk, her fake smile, EVERYTHING about her! She wanted to get up and smack Jessica senseless. She looked down- oh WHY did she choose didn't she have her zap watch on today? Quinn started to stare Jessica down. 'Wait,' Quinn thought, confused all of a sudden. 'Why am I being so mean to this girl?' Quinn got up and mumbled to her friends that she had to get to class. 'Yeah, before I can do any real damage to Jessica,' she thought.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back at her dorm, Quinn was now painting her fingernails. Apple green. She was also trying to figure out why in the world she acted so badly to Logan bringing his make-out friend to lunch. It's not like its Logan's first girlfriend. 'Maybe you have feelings for him,' a subconscious part of her mind told her. Quinn stopped painting in shock. 'Do I like LOGAN REESE?' Quinn thought with wide eyes. Well, let's look at this from a scientific stand point- she freaked out when Logan brought Jessica to lunch, she secretly loved helping him with his free throws a couple years ago, she got a happy feeling inside her stomach when Lola said his name, and she was now painting her fingernails green, the color of jealousy. 'Oh my god!! I LIKE LOGAN REESE! HOLY CRAP!!' Quinn's jaw dropped open and she had to lie down for a second. She finished her nails and then got to English, her least favorite class. 'Well,' Quinn thought, ' at least I'll have something to think about now.' She walked across campus with her bold, beautiful, symbolic green nails.

**A/N: Well, hope you liked it! For you to see the next chapter, I'm going to need to see at least 5 reviews! I'm thinking that the next chapter will be called Removing the Marks. Thanks!**

**maximumfan **


	3. Removing the Marks

**A/N: A new chapter! HURAY! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a big science project due! Thanks to Music of the Wind, KaylaRocks, live4ska (who is my awesome beta! Cookies to you!), teddybaer, Dana101, BeMySpiderman, doodleswriter357, NathanAndDaley4EVER, xoZashley.Troypayfan4lifexo, , ScrubsandQuogan4ever, and secrets710 for updating! 12 reviews! You guys are awesome!!**

**Disclaimer: No own. Promise. **

Removing the Marks

"I think we should take a break from each other for a while." Those were the words that shook Quinn's world. Mark finally broke up with her.

'I can't believe it,' Quinn thought. 'After three years, he decides to DUMP me?! I'm probably the only one who'll even look at him!'

Quinn was now back at her dorm by herself. Zoey and Lola could tell she wanted to be alone and had went to the lounge. Quinn got out the nailpolish remover and was taking off the silver on her toenails. Lola and Zoey could tell that she had wanted to be alone and went to the lounge. Quinn had gotten out the nailpolish removal and was taking off the silver on her toenails. But not the green. Quinn reminisced about painting her nails green after she saw Logan with Jessica. The way she saw it, green nailpolish was Logan.

'This is too strange for me to think about right now.' Quinn thought.

She needed to be focusing on something else right now… like how to get Mark back. Okay, so old Quinn; geeky, individualist, and slightly erratic, Quinn didn't work for him. She'd just have to change old Quinn into a new and improved Quinn. Mark must like girly girls now. She'd just have to be girlier and fit in more. That meant shorter skirts and smaller shirts. Quinn cringed.

'Eew,' Quinn thought. 'But this is what I have to do if I want Mark back.'

Quinn finished removing the shiny substance from her toes. 'Are you sure you want to change yourself to get a guy? One that you might not even like as much as…' Quinn asked herself. Pictures of Logan with a new girl every week popped up in her head. 'No, I'm better than that,' Quinn thought. The plan was still on. She looked at her fingernails. But the green would stay. She wouldn't change that for anyone, not even Mark.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Again, 5 reviews for next chapter! I know you guys can do it! I'm not sure what the next chapter will be called yet, but it will take place during/after Quinn Misses the Mark. **

maximumfan


	4. Red Has Double Meaning

**A/N: I AM EXPONENTIALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!! I AM SUCH A BAD PERSON! Please feel free to tell me off when you review, or don't even review! I really tried to make this chapter awesome to make up for the month or so of unintentional hiatus! Again, I am SO sorry! By the way, this chapter's not word for word like Quinn Misses The Mark; I added and changed some things around to fit the story better. **

**Disclaimer: While I was gone, I decided to go buy the world, including Zoey 101. NOT!**

_Red Has Double Meaning_

The next morning, Quinn showed up in the lounge where Zoey, Lola, and James were waiting for her. She decided that it would be a good time to show off her new look. "Hey guys. Have you seen Mark around?" Quinn asked, looking around.

The three friends just stared at Quinn before Lola answered, "QUINN! WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU LOOK LIKE THOSE GIRLS THAT LOGAN 'DATES!'"

Quinn looked mad before answering. "I'm getting Mark back from that 'Brook' girl. I'll see you guys later!" She stormed off, or tried to before she stumbled over her high heels. "I'm okay," she told her friends before they could come over and quickly hurried out the door.

Once she was outside, she looked around campus, and then headed off towards the table where Mark usually eats breakfast. When she got close enough, she saw that he was playing Dungeons and Dragons with the jerks who called themselves science nerds. Quinn knew that she knew more about science than all of them put together, but she let them have their false sense of security. Mark took a sip of milk, and Quinn knew that it was time.

"Hey Mark. Can I play? She asked sultrily. Mark looked up and spilled milk all over himself. "Quinn! Uh...I... wow… Can I talk to you for a second?" He looked confused. Quinn nodded. 'This is it! Say goodbye Brook! Mark's all mine!' She thought. He led her away from the table.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Quinn asked, excited to hear his answer. 'Well, I realized that you were the only one for me and I want you back,' she imagined.

He took a deep breath and said, "What are you wearing?" She was stunned. "Clothes, Mark. What does it look like?" She said, suddenly irritated. That was NOT was he was supposed to say!

"What happened to your normal clothes? You look… different like this," he stated. Quinn was crushed. "I changed my look for you! I did it all for you! So we could be together!" Mark just stood there with an unintelligent look on his face. "Quinn…" he started. "You know I'm with Brook. I'm sorry."

Quinn was almost to the point of crying right there in front of him. Almost. But she channeled her last ounce of strength to turn her pain into anger so she wouldn't start bawling. "Oh! THAT'S right! You chose HER over ME! I remember now! Have a nice life Mark!" Quinn shouted as she stormed away. From the distance, she could hear Firewire saying, "Dude, I think she's mad at you," and then a thumping sound.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quinn was exhausted. She couldn't put up a strong front anymore. She collapsed on a bench as far away from Mark as she could find. Once she was on the bench, she burst into tears. She sobbed for what seemed like an hour. She was startled when her phone went off telling her to go to her next class, meaning that she HAD sobbed for an hour. 'Crap,' she thought. Tears still rolled down her face from the hurt that Mark had left her with and now new tears were forming from the thought of missing a class so irresponsibly. She was in no way shape or form ready to go to class, so Quinn decided to skip her next class too. It's not like she couldn't catch up. 'Okay, pull yourself together, Pensky. Don't let him have this effect on you!' Quinn told herself. She was taking some deep breaths, trying to calm herself down when he pulled up on his Jet X. Average height, curly light brown hair, and strong arms. It was Logan Reese.

"What's your problem?" He asked. Oh right, like he cared.

"Nothing Logan. Just keep riding," Quinn said, rolling my eyes. The way she figured it, Mark already hurt her today; she really didn't need Logan to make fun of her at this particular moment in time. He wouldn't understand.

Logan looked at Quinn more carefully. "Have you been crying?" He asked. She didn't answer. He came over to sit on the bench with her. "Come on, talk to me." Quinn turned around to see Logan looking gentler and more understanding then she had ever seen him. She figured it wouldn't be so bad if she talked to him. But the first time he made fun of her… bad things would happen to him.

"Mark…broke up with me," Quinn muttered.

"Oh yeah. I heard you got dumped," Logan said. But once he saw the look on Quinn's face, he quickly corrected his statement. "Broken up with."

I nodded. "Yeah. After two years. Then he goes and breaks up with me because he met Brook Margolin."

Logan's eyes got wide. "OH! She's HOT!" He exclaimed and then stuttered out, "hottish" with the so-so hand movement once he saw Quinn's expression.

Quinn thought for a second. "I guess I can't be mad at Mark," she said dejectedly. This was not making her feel any better. Maybe she should just get Logan to leave.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think Mark's an idiot," Logan said with a straight face.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I know you hate him."

Logan shook his head at once. "No, no. I don't hate him. I mean, he's an idiot for breaking up with you."

"Why do you say that?" She asked the person across the bench. Was this seriously happening?

"Well, we all know you're weird," he started. I shook my head. Of course this wasn't happening. He just wanted to get the scoop so he could go tell the school. But Logan wasn't done talking yet. "But you're smart, you're pretty, and you're kind of fun," he finished. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Thanks," she said sarcastically. 'He's kidding,' she thought.

"Sure," Logan responded. He looked down and then back up at Quinn again. "And, uh, why are you dressed like that?" The brunette looked down. "Oh. I was trying to compete with Brook," she half smiled. Logan looked at her seriously. "Well, don't." Quinn creased her brow in confusion. After a moment, Logan reached down to get her glasses off of her bag. Hesitantly, he slid over and put them on Quinn's face. "Hey," he smiled. "There's Quinn!" Quinn smiled, but tried to hide it from him. They stared at each other for a while; what seemed to be forever in Quinn's eyes. But as she learned today, she had some perception problems. And the next thing she knew, Logan's lips were on hers.

Oh my god! She was kissing Logan! She had imagined this moment ever since things with Mark started spiraling downward. He tasted like cookies and cinnamon. It was the best kiss she'd ever had. She even thought that she heard horses running… "GO FASTER!" Zoey screamed. Logan and Quinn broke apart so fast, you'd think that they were on fire. They both were; on the inside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After going to all of her other classes and getting her make up work from the classes she skipped, Quinn went back to her dorm. Room 101. Her dorm always made her feel normal, even when things around her weren't. Like the situation with Logan. TOTALLY not normal! But in a good way. After they kissed, Logan told her that he's see her later. 'But what does that mean?' Quinn thought. 'Is it like 'I can't breathe until I see you again' or just 'Hey Quinn'?' She exhaled loudly. She needed to get her mind off of things. The prodigy looked at her nails. They were green on her fingers (and chipping) and she didn't have nailpolish on her toenails. 'I need to repaint,' she thought.

Quinn started the process of taking off the apple green from her fingernails. It didn't take very long since there wasn't very much left. 'Now… what color to paint?' She thought. After a moment of thought, she decided on blood red. The color of pain. The color of fire. The color of love. Quinn thought that blood red fit today very well. It ended up on both her toes and her fingers. 'Double the fun' she thought. 'Thank you teenage hormones.'

**A/N: I hope that was worth the wait! I know it's long, and I apologize, but I just had to do this chapter right, seeing as it was officially the start of Quogan! Again, I am so sorry about my leave of absence! I'm back again, I promise! I'd love to hear your reviews! **

**maximumfan**


	5. Sparkles!

**A/N: A new chapter! Sorry for taking so long…but not as long as last time, which is good. Thanks for all the people who have reviewed. I'm sorry if I didn't respond to your review, but the fanfiction website wasn't working with my email. It's working now though, so I'll respond back now. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or the characters. So please don't attack me. I like having full feeling in my arms, thanks. **

Remember when Quinn wanted to know how Logan felt about her? Whether it was 'I can't breathe until I see you again,' or a 'Hey, Quinn?' Now she had her answer.

It was definitely the first one.

The morning after THE KISS, Quinn went down to breakfast with Lola and Zoey. She thought it would be a good place to just chill before classes. And classes meant Logan. They walked into the room only to find him along with James and Michael RIGHT there in front of the doors.

'Great,' she thought. 'I can't even avoid him now.' She grimaced as he glanced up at her. She was surprised to see him look slightly hurt when she didn't return his small smile.

"Hey guys!" Lola said excitedly, as always, and pulled up a chair next to Michael. Zoey took the chair next to James, making the chair next to Logan the only one available.

"Crap,' she thought as she sat down.

"Hey," he said. She absent mindedly greeted him as her mind went wild.

'So, it's the 'Hey, Quinn' type of action going on here, huh,' she thought with frustration. She glanced over at her friends and saw that they were all looking at her.

"WHAT?!" She demanded.

"Quinn, you're driving a spork into your leg," Michael told her. She looked down. "So I am," she said and continued to jab the spork into her thigh. Logan looked at her oddly.

"Quinn," he started. "Can I talk to you outside please?" She looked up in confusion. He looked pained but mad and exasperated all at the same time. Her eyebrows shot up into her forehead and she replied. "Sure," she said, sounding unsure. They both got up and headed outside.

Once they were both on a bench, the SAME bench, Logan looked up at Quinn and asked her a simple question.

"What's up?"

Quinn's jaw dropped. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" She half-screamed. Logan looked slightly amused before answering no. She gave him a sarcastic look before telling him 'what was up.'

"Well, LOGAN," she practically spat, "My boyfriend broke up with me and then some GUY who's hardly my friend pulls up and KISSES me, making me even MORE confused" He cut her off.

"No, no. I meant your nails. They're a different color. That usually means something."

If Quinn's jaw dropped before, her jaw all but dropped off now. "What?" She said kind of softly. "How did you know that? I didn't tell anyone about that, let alone no one's ever noticed."

Logan smiled a soft and happy smile. "I've noticed that whenever you're mad, the next day you have a different color nailpolish on than when you are happy."

Quinn closed her mouth and evaluated his face for a while, reading his emotions. He SEEMED sincere enough. She definitely picked up on something that made her insides feel warm.

Love.

He seriously seemed to care about her and noticed little details that NO ONE noticed, not even her roommates. He loved her. Logan Reese loved Quinn Penskey.

Two things happened next.

The first was Quinn attacked Logan. She threw herself at him so hard that he fell over. But what happened next was even better than that.

He kissed her back. Their teeth were mashing together, their lips moving in synchronized motions. They went on like that for about a minute when they had to come up for air. They were both breathing hard and their hair was messed up.

The second good thing that Quinn realized is that she loved Logan back. It would be a while before she told him that though.

Logan looked over at Quinn. "So…" he said.

Quinn looked over. "Yeah," she replied with a smile. She looked down at her phone. "Well, I've got to go to Physics," she stated.

Logan looked down and mumbled, "You know…I've got Chemistry next. I could, I don't know, walk you or something if you want." He looked up at her with over exaggerated nonchalance.

Quinn smiled and said, "I'd like that."

So off they went, walking to their classes.

Little did Quinn know that Logan had Chemistry in the opposite direction.

After classes, Quinn took some nailpolish from Lola's drawer. It was clear and sparkly. Perfect. Quinn jumped onto her bed and unscrewed the sparkle-filled top. She figured she was "dazzled" with Logan's change of behavior, so why not show it through her nails? Hopefully, Logan wouldn't get it anytime soon. The sparkles were white, making her nails look like strawberries. Just then Zoey and Lola came in. Quinn was just about to tell them the odd but awesome news of her and Logan, but then Zoey stated, "God! I am SO annoyed with Logan!" She had on the scary Zoey look and Quinn knew it wasn't a good time. Actually, the more she thought about it, never was a good time. No one else saw Logan like he was when he was with Quinn, so they wouldn't get it. Not really. She decided to keep the news to herself. If Logan didn't get it, she'd have to let him go. She shuddered at the thought.

Quinn finished her nails and gave the polish back to Lola. She desperately hoped Logan hadn't told anyone. She wanted to explain it to him before the whole school knew.

"Quinn," Lola practically screamed yelled and then went into some long story about her and this cute guy named Brad. Quinn could tell that this would take a while, so she would just tell him tomorrow. In the meantime, she pretended to listen to Lola while thinking of Logan.

Aah. Sparkles were good.

**A/N: Hoped you like it! If anyone caught the quote from Dr. Horrible's Sing-a-long Blog, lemme know! You'll get virtual waffles!! HURAY! **

**R&R please!**

**maximumfan**


	6. Happiness is Yellow Nailpolish

**A/N: Sorry for the LOOOONG wait! I promise you it will never be that long ever again, for ANY of my stories! I already have another chapter queued up, so PLEASE review in any form (flame me if you must, but I'd really rather you didn't)! If you think I should just delete this story, let me know. I want to hear your opinions! Just a side note- if you are looking for some really good music and an awesome television show, Netflix Veronica Mars!! That show rocks!! It's been cancled for a while, but it's totally worth the wait! Anyways, here's chapter 6 of Nailpolish!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

* * *

It was 7:45 A.M. on a Saturday morning. Quinn must love him if she was getting up this early to go talk to him.

But, in all honesty, she was sincerely looking forward to it. The brunette was anxious to see him and to hear what he had to say. Logan had told Quinn to meet him over by the science building, which was good. It gave her time to think about how she wanted to tell Logan that she wanted to keep their relationship secret.

'I really hope he understands,' Quinn thought anxiously. Even though they weren't really dating, just the idea of "breaking up" hurt. She quickly pushed the stray thought out of her hand.

When she finally got there, Logan was already there, and it looked like he was talking to himself too. She smiled, suddenly really happy.

"Hey," she said while walking over to him. He turned around and attempted to hide a smile.

"Hey," he said. "Let's go somewhere a little more…private." He took her hand and led them both into some bushes of some kind.

"What's all this?" Quinn asked. Logan looked a little ashamed and started to make out with her all of a sudden. Quinn, thankful for the distraction, eagerly followed his lead. When they finally broke apart, Quinn remembered why she originally came.

"Hey, Logan," she started. He looked up at her with those big brown eyes and Quinn chickened out. "Uh… never mind," she said quickly. He looked like he was going to say something, but then went back to kissing her. I can't let him keep distracting me like this. Quinn thought as she broke up the kiss. But this time Logan started.

"Did you tell anyone about us?" He asked.

"No," Quinn answered slowly. "Did you tell anyone about us?"

Logan shook his head fast. "No, no. I wanted to…talk to you about some things first." Quinn made a flirty, confused expression. "Mkay. Talk." Logan looked around before blurting it out. "I'm embarrassed to be dating you."

Instead of the normal reaction of "WHAT?!" and slapping him, like Logan thought would happen, Quinn smiled a 1000 watt smile and exclaimed, "Me too!"

Logan looked ecstatic. "Yeah! Great! It's like if anyone found out I was dating you…" he started.

"…I'd die!" Quinn finished. "AWW!" The strange couple sighed and hugged.

"So… I guess this means that…we're secretly dating then?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. I guess it does. Is that cool with you? I know you're like the Chuck Bass of PCA, so—"

"Wait, who?" Logan interrupted, puzzled. Quinn smiled and told him to forget it.

"But really? This is okay with you? The secret dating and all? No trophy girlfriend?"

Logan suddenly turned very serious. "Quinn. I promise you that you are better than all of those other girls. I really care about you, and if you want to keep this secret, cool. But if you want to go public with this, that's cool too. But be prepared to take a lot of crap."

Quinn gave him a sweet smile and kissed him. "Thanks, but I think I'm good with the secret."

He smiled and nodded. "Good. I was kind of hoping you would say that. Now. I'm going to go back to my dorm so my roommates don't know I was gone. See ya later?" Quinn nodded. "Yeah. Bye." She said.

OoOoOoOoO

Back at her dorm, an hour later, Quinn's nails were a stunning shade of yellow. Yellow was a warm, happy color. Yellow was strange, but attractive. Yellow was laughter and smiley faces. Yellow was what Quinn hoped would stay.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R! **

**maximumfan**


	7. Purple for Royalty

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm trying to finish up this story, because as much as I love it, it's not fun to write anymore. Here's chapter seven!**

In sunny California, a secret couple were making out. They took their make-out time whenever they got it. Even thought they were in a closet, it was a good moment for Quinn. However, the chemical smell was getting to her.

"Man, we have to get out of here!" Quinn said, exasperated. Logan looked confused. "Why? I kinda like it in here."

Quinn cocked an eyebrow and fake coughed, put a hand to her head, and pretended to pass out.

Logan smiled and said, "Besides the toxic chemicals that are killing our brain cells, it's a pretty nice space for a secret couple of two."

Quinn smiled and corrected him. "Baby, a couple is always two." Noticing that he was getting annoyed she added, "But it really is a nice closet, other than the smell."

Quinn sighed and Logan tilted his head in confusion. "What's wrong, Quinn?" She smiled sadly and confessed. "I just wish we could go on a date sometime, you know? Not that I don't love this," she motioned around, "but I wish we could go on a real date. Like dinner and a movie or something."

She looked down at the floor, lost in thought. Logan, having a flash of inspiration, suddenly yelled, "QUINN!"

Quinn snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Logan like he was crazy. "Are you insane? Someone could hear you!" She whispered loudly. Logan, caught up with his great idea, continued on excitedly, but in a softer tone.

"What if I took you to Vaccaro's? I'm the only person rich enough to go there, so we won't be seen by anyone from PCA! It's the perfect plan!" He was beaming while he studied Quinn's face as she thought it over.

"Yeah," Quinn started. "Yeah! This is brilliant, Logan! But are you sure you want to spend so much money?" She asked warily.

Logan looked at Quinn impatiently. "Quinn, if there was anyone I would want to take to Vaccaro's, it would be you."

Quinn smiled and hugged him. "So," Logan asked. "When should I pick you up?"

**OoOoO**

It was a really nice restaurant. Somewhere you were required to wear a jacket or a skirt. Just the kind of place no one from PCA would be seen at.

Perfect, thought Quinn. She was wearing a pink shirt and skirt with her hair partially pulled back. She thought she looked good.

But she thought her date looked better.

He was wearing a beige jacket and a white shirt. Quinn didn't notice anything else that he was wearing because she was so fixated on his face. He looked really happy, almost elated, just to be with her at some overpriced restaurant.

Who would have thought, Quinn pondered with a smile.

"Table for two?" Asked the strange maître who used the women's bathroom. When Logan nodded, lollipop guy sat them.

"Wow, Logan, this is great!" Quinn exclaimed out loud. She looked at her menu as Logan watched her.

"Anything look good?" He asked.

Quinn looked up and said, "Lobster would be great, but—,"

Logan cut her off as he told a passing waiter that he wanted four lobsters. And two Cokes.

Quinn, all the while, was gaping at him. "Holy crap Logan! Do we really need a pile of lobster?" She smiled. "It was a sweet gesture."

Their pile of lobsters got delivered and they started to dig into them when some familiar faces appeared.

"CRAP!" Logan cried and dived under the table.

"What? What is it?" Quinn asked, panicked.

"Look to your right," he said and Quinn saw the problem. She was in a silver dress and her hair was wavy while he was wearing beige pants and a navy jacket.

It was Zoey and James, here for a romantic dinner date.

Great.

"Crap!" Quinn whisper-shouted. "What should I do?" She asked Logan.

Right as he was about to answer, Zoey and James sat down at the table next to Quinn and Logan's.

"Quinn?" Zoey exclaimed, both surprised and exasperated.

"Hi," she said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" James asked.

"Well… I was really in the mood for lobster, and everyone knows this is the only good lobster place around, so… here I am!" Quinn lied quickly. She heard Logan under the table trying not to laugh, and she resisted the urge to kick him.

Zoey and James looked surprised, and slightly suspicious.

"Wow," Zoey said. "I never knew you loved lobster so much." Then she noticed the pile of the red crustaceans. "Now I know what to get you for your birthday…" she trailed off as she and James sat down.

Quinn nervously laughed and then spotted the napkin that Logan had thrown up at her. Go to the restroom, it said.

"Excuse me. I have to use the ladies room," she said to Zoey and James, and got up quickly.

She burst into the bathroom and started pacing, waiting for Logan. Suddenly her cell started ringing and she picked up before it could get to the second ring. "WHAT SHOULD I DO?"

Logan calmed her down and then told her to create a distraction. "You know, so I can get out from under the table." Quinn nodded to herself and breathed. "Okay, are you ready now?" Logan asked.

Quinn breathed some more. "Yeah, I'll be right out."

Right then the toilet flushed, and the maître came out and started licking a lollipop.

"What?" He asked, and left.

OoOoOoO

"Moo," said James as he ate a lobster off of Quinn's pile. Silly carnivore, Quinn thought as she made her way back to the table.

"I'm back," Quinn said as she sat down.

Zoey rolled her eyes. "So we've noticed," she said sarcastically. She didn't mean to be so bitchy, but she was pissed that the one night that her and James got to themselves, someone had to be there to ruin it.

"Are you okay" James asked his girlfriend, and she just nodded.

By that time, Quinn had picked a target (a waiter's backside) and set up her Zap Watch. She turned it on to full power, wound it up, and…CRASH! Plan Distraction: complete.

"GO!" She whispered to Logan and accidentally kicked him. He hurried out from under the table and away from the splattered spaghetti and crushed crab, but then Logan's phone went off.

Crap. We're never going to get out of here, Quinn thought. Logan picked up his phone as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough.

"LOGAN?" Zoey sounded exasperated now.

He nervously smiled from the ground, phone to his ear. "Dude, WHAT?" He practically screamed into the phone.

"Hey, man! I just wanted to know if you wanted to play pool with Lola and me." Michael said, always happy. He muttered into the phone "she kinda sucks."

"I heard that!" Logan heard Lola scream from the background.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" James asked Logan from the table behind him.

Logan stalled for time. "Um…. I'm," he looked at his phone. "Picking up a soufflé for Michael!"

Michael, on the other end of the line, heard Logan. "Really! Awesome! Thanks man!"

"Why are you getting Michael a soufflé?" Quinn asked, confused and momentarily distracted.

"Um… for his birthday."

"His birthday was a month ago."

"And I forgot! Therefore, soufflé."

"Lola!" Michael exclaimed excitedly. "Logan's getting me a soufflé from Vaccaro's!"

"Oh man!" She said back. "I heard those are amazing! But you have to eat them hot."

"Dude," Michael said to Logan. "Don't go anywhere. I'll be right there!"

"DUDE, NO!" Logan screamed into the phone. But Michael had already hung up.

Shoot, Logan though. How am I going to get out of this one?

"Well, since you're here…" Quinn started, trying to be subtle. "Why don't you sit down?"

Logan looked confused until it clicked. "Oh, well...uh. I still don't like you," He said.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely," she stumbled over her words.

"But, you know, while I'm waiting for the soufflé, I can sit down."

Zoey was over at her table huffing, obviously angry.

It was going to be a long night.

**OoOoOoOoO**

When the whole PCA gang was at Vaccaro's, mass chaos occurred. After about twenty minutes, they all got kicked out, due to the noise complaints by all the other customers.

"Good riddance!" The maître huffed as he showed them out, putting a new lollipop in his mouth.

Everyone looked at each other before getting in their cars and going back to PCA.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Tension was reaching a breaking point within the group. Zoey was pissed that everyone ruined her and James's date. Logan was mad for the same reason, but had to hide his anger, which only made him more aggressive. Lola was mad because no one seemed to want her there, and Michael was mad because he didn't get a soufflé.

All in all, it wasn't a bad night.

Quinn was in her dorm room by herself while everyone cooled down.

Hmm, Quinn thought. The perfect time for nail polish.

She got out all of her nail colors. She was keeping the red on her toenails. After all, she liked the color, and it looked good on her.

Now, for her fingernails. She liked the yellow, the yellow was great. But she thought it was time for a change.

Quinn picked a color at random: purple.

Okay, Quinn thought. Purple it is. After all, prom was coming up. Now is the time for pampering and feeling like royalty.

Sometimes she already did.

What, too mushy? Ah, who cares. Quinn was happy.

**A/N: Thanks to all who have stuck with this story, if there still are any of you. I think (hope) the next chapter will be the last. :D  
Thanks for reading!**

**~maximumfan **


	8. Nailpolish: The Final Chapter

**A/N: Okay! So… here it is! The last chapter! Enjoy! Also - for all you people who read this story who are Canadian, if there are any, I don't actually know what a Canadian one dollar bill is colored. This is relevant, promise.  
Disclaimer: I don't own (no shiz).**

* * *

**Nailpolish: The Final Chapter**

So. The prom. The time of all girls' life (supposedly). The event that people write songs about.

And Quinn was stuck going with Dustin. Yep. Dustin Brooks, midget extraordinaire.

It's not like Dustin isn't a great kid or anything, she thought. I just really thought that when the prom rolled around, I'd be going with my boyfriend. Or at least a boy who didn't still blow all of his allowance on gummy worms.

This is all Logan's fault.

* * *

"_So," he started. "I found a date for the prom."_

_I looked up, surprised. "All ready?"_

_He nodded, trying to look inconspicuous. "Mandy Franklin."_

_I swear my jaw dropped. "YOU'RE T-" I started to scream, then lowered my voice. "You're taking _Make-out Mandy_?!" _

_I had to admit, I was jealous. And worried. "No. Absolutely not. Go cancel her!" _

_Now Logan was starting to get aggravated. "But you said that we should take other people to the prom!" _

"_Yes, I did say that. And I think that I should get to choose who you go with!" I knew I wasn't being fair, but screw it. I'm allowed to have feelings. _

"_What, like you choose my date and I choose yours?" He asked, somewhat confused. _

"_Yeah; does that sound good?" I ask. _

_He nodded. "Sure. Sounds like a plan." _

_I would have never suggested this if I knew I had to take Dustin._

_

* * *

  
_

"QUINN!" Lola shouted at Quinn as she snapped out of Memory Lane. Lola was looking at Quinn expectantly.

"What?" Quin asked, confused.

"My dress? Do you like?" She asked, twirling to show it off.

Lola's dress was long and purple-pink with reddish flowers on them. She looked fantastic.

And she was going with her super-cute boyfriend. She had no idea how lucky she was.

"Yeah! You look great!" Quinn said excitedly.

"Thanks," Lola said, fixing her hair in the mirror. A knock sounded from the door.

"Is everyone decent?" Said a male voice. Vince walked in, his hands covering his eyes.

"Yeah," Quinn said. "All good here."

"You can open your eyes," Lola said and kissed her boyfriend.

"Wow!" Vince exclaimed. He looked at Lola and then glanced at Quinn. "You guys look amazing!" He said. "Especially my super hot girlfriend," He said to Lola, lowering his voice.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "So, when are you guys leaving?" She asked.

"Uh… now," Vince said. "Come on Lola, let's go."

"M'kay. Bye Quinn. See ya at prom." She said in a sing-song voice.

They walked out the door when I heard, "Hey, Dustin," in a teasing voice. Lola, Quinn thought angrily.

Dustin walked into the room. "Hey Quinn," He said. "I know I was supposed to bring you some sort of flower-thing, but I forgot. So, here," he gave me a green sheet of currency. "It's a Canadian dollar bill."

Quinn internally groaned. "Great," she said weakly.

It was going to be a long night.

The Prom schedule for Dustin and Quinn included bombing nerds with Quinn's mini-cannon (which she brought, just in case), eating at the cafeteria, and then taking a bike ride over to the prom. Fun times, indeed.

At least I don't have it as bad as Logan, she thought. He had to take Stacy Dillson. Who was now practically on top of Logan as they made their way into Prom.

"Hey! Logan! Stacy!" Quinn shouted, hoping that she and Logan could get away from their "dates."

"Hey, look! It's Quinn and Dustin! Let's say hi!" He shouted over at them, the last part directed towards Stacy, who made some kind of weird "neyh" noise.

Logan shot Quinn a look that said "get me out of here!"

"Uh, if you guys don't mind, I'm just going to talk to Logan. Right over there," she said to Stacy and Dustin. She took Logan by the arm and dragged him over to a tree.

"THIS SUCKS!" Logan yelled. Luckily no one heard him.

"Yeah, I know it does. But would you rather everyone find out that we're dating?" She asked. Frankly, by now, she didn't much care. It was causing them too much trouble.

Logan looked as if he was having these thoughts too, but finally said no.

They went back to their dates and wished they were with each other.

* * *

It had been two and a half hours. Lola and Vince still weren't back from Vaccaro's, Zoey wasn't even coming, and Quinn had been subjected to torture in the form of her roommate's brother. It seemed that Logan was having a splendid time too. From what she could see, Stacy and Logan were slow dancing. Logan looked like he'd rather be eating glass.

Subtly, Stacy started blowing into Logan's ear. Quinn couldn't help it; she winced. How could she not when all she could think about is Stacy's spit in someone, especially Logan's, ear? Logan was apparently having these same thoughts because the expression on his face made Quinn laugh. She tried to do it again, and then attacked his mouth.

"NO!" Logan yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO KISS YOU!"

Stacy looked puzzled. "But why not? My lips are nice and moist," She said as everyone around them turned and looked at the evolving fight.

"BECAUSE I LOVE QUINN!" Logan yelled. Now everyone at the Prom was looking either at Logan or at Quinn. When Logan realized he slipped up, he looked around at everyone, daring them to say anything.

One person wasn't quite so smart, though. "Dude," he said stupidly. "YOU love QUINN?"

Quinn stood up and looked over at Logan, shocked.

Logan and Quinn made eye contact, and Logan said yes to the beefy football guy. Then he screamed "THAT'S RIGHT! I LOVE QUINN PENSKY!"

Quinn was shocked and elated. "AND I LOVE LOGAN REESE!" She yelled back. There was a common expression of shock on everyone's face and Quinn and Logan finally met each other in the middle of the dance floor to kiss.

Yes. The Prom was a great time.

* * *

As it turns out, the Prom was a great time for everyone, actually. Who knew that Chase would be coming back from boarding school just for Zoey? Finally, they're together. Since none of Logan or Quinn's friends were actually AT the Prom when they announced their relationship, they got the chance to tell them their selves. Which Quinn actually thought was better. Shockingly, their friends didn't freak out. So much had already happened that night that weird stuff became unsurprising. Lola and Vince finally got to the Prom with twenty minutes to spare, and made good of their time together on the dance floor. The friends went back to the girls' dorm, room 101, and spent the rest of the night talking and dancing. Quinn decided to paint her nails.

"So, what color are we thinking?" Logan asked, seeing the nail polish collection out. "Red, perhaps, because you're so hot? Or maybe yellow, because you're so happy." He smiled and kissed her.

Quinn smiled back. "I don't know actually. I've already exhausted silver, green, red, red sparkles, yellow, and purple. Want to help me?"

Logan thought. "Why don't you paint them clear?"

Quinn made a face. "Clear? Why clear?"

He smiled. "Because what do all the colors combined make? White, right? Or theoretically, anyway. I'm pretty sure that if you mix all of your nail polish together it won't make white. Anyway, if you paint your nails according to your emotion, which you do, then it would make sense to. Because then you'll have all of your memories from the other colors," he said.

Once again, Quinn was stunned into silence. Logan took this silence the wrong way. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, or anything, it's ju-," Quinn cut him off. "No," she smiled. "It's perfect."

The rest, as cliché as it seems, was history.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I'm done! :D This was definitely an experience that I'm glad I have. Finishing a story, that's a really cool feeling. Thanks for you who stuck this story out, especially scifichick07 who reviewed every single chapter! You rock!**

**Keep a lookout for new stories!**

**~maximumfan**


End file.
